モジュール:Navbox
-- This module implements -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local border local listnums = {} local ODD_EVEN_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN_\127' local RESTART_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN0_\127' local REGEX_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN(%d?)_\127' local function striped(wikitext) -- Return wikitext with markers replaced for odd/even striping. -- Child (subgroup) navboxes are flagged with a category that is removed -- by parent navboxes. The result is that the category shows all pages -- where a child navbox is not contained in a parent navbox. local orphanCat = 'Category:孤立したナビゲーションテンプレート' if border 'subgroup' and args.orphan ~= 'yes' then -- No change; striping occurs in outermost navbox. return wikitext .. orphanCat end local first, second = 'odd', 'even' if args.evenodd then if args.evenodd 'swap' then first, second = second, first else first = args.evenodd second = first end end local changer if first second then changer = first else local index = 0 changer = function (code) if code '0' then -- Current occurrence is for a group before a nested table. -- Set it to first as a valid although pointless class. -- The next occurrence will be the first row after a title -- in a subgroup and will also be first. index = 0 return first end index = index + 1 return index % 2 1 and first or second end end local regex = orphanCat:gsub('([%%])', '%%%1') return (wikitext:gsub(regex, ):gsub(REGEX_MARKER, changer)) -- () omits gsub count end local function processItem(item, nowrapitems) if item:sub(1, 2) '{|' then -- Applying nowrap to lines in a table does not make sense. -- Add newlines to compensate for trim of x in |parm=x in a template. return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end if nowrapitems 'yes' then local lines = {} for line in (item .. '\n'):gmatch('(^\n*)\n') do local prefix, content = line:match('^(*:;#+)%s*(.*)') if prefix and not content:match('^') then line = prefix .. '' .. content .. '' end table.insert(lines, line) end item = table.concat(lines, '\n') end if item:match('^*:;#') then return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end return item end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) if args.navbar ~= 'off' and args.navbar ~= 'plain' and not (not args.name and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') 'Template:Navbox') then titleCell:wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;-moz-box-shadow:none;-webkit-box-shadow:none;box-shadow:none;' }) end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = tbl:tag('tr') if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title)) :addClass(args.titleclass) :css('font-size', '114%') :css('margin', '0 4em') :wikitext(processItem(args.title)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.above, args.nowrapitems)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.belowclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.below, args.nowrapitems)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, index, listnum) local row = tbl:tag('tr') if index 1 and args.imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args.imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.imageleft)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.groupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :css('width', args.groupwidth or '1%') -- If groupwidth not specified, minimize width groupCell :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local rowstyle -- usually nil so cssText(rowstyle) usually adds nothing if index % 2 1 then rowstyle = args.oddstyle else rowstyle = args.evenstyle end local listText = args.. listnum local oddEven = ODD_EVEN_MARKER if listText:sub(1, 12) ']*"navbox%-title"') and RESTART_MARKER or 'odd' end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. oddEven) :addClass(args.listclass) :tag('div') :css('padding', (index 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext(processItem(listText, args.nowrapitems)) if index 1 and args.image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = { 'plainlist' = true, 'hlist' = true, hnum' = true, hwrap' = true, vcard' = true, hlist' = true, vevent' = true, } return not (listClassesargs.listclass or listClassesargs.bodyclass) end local function hasBackgroundColors() for _, key in ipairs({'titlestyle', 'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('background', 1, true) then return true end end end local function hasBorders() for _, key in ipairs({'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('border', 1, true) then return true end end end local function isIllegible() local styleratio = require('Module:Color contrast')._styleratio for key, style in pairs(args) do if tostring(key):match("style$") then if styleratio{mw.text.unstripNoWiki(style)} < 4.5 then return true end end end return false end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Hlistを指定していないナビゲーションテンプレート') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, '背景色を指定しているナビゲーションテンプレート') end if isIllegible() then table.insert(cats, '読みにくい可能性があるナビゲーションテンプレート') end if hasBorders() then table.insert(cats, 'ボーダーを指定しているナビゲーションテンプレート') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'sandbox' or subpage 'testcases' then return end for _, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Category:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) else -- regular navbox - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, i, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, _ in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'string' then local listnum = k:match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end end table.sort(listnums) border = mw.text.trim(args.border or args1 or '') if border 'child' then border = 'subgroup' end -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :node(tbl) if args.title then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end elseif border 'subgroup' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') else local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :addClass('navbox') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) :css('padding', '3px') :node(tbl) if args.title then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end end renderTrackingCategories(res) return striped(tostring(res)) end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = {'Template:Navbox', 'Template:Navbox subgroup'}}) if frame.args.border then -- This allows Template:Navbox_subgroup to use . args.border = frame.args.border end -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = args.title _ = args.above for i = 1, 20 do _ = args.. tostring(i) _ = args.. tostring(i) end _ = args.below return p._navbox(args) end return p